


A Hard Day

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter help Matt unwind after a long day at work</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to upload all my fics here... which means there will be around 65 to come good lord. So I'll start with the very first fic I posted on Tumblr, a smutty MRT written for Xrawrchelle.

Matt Murdock sighed as he opened his door, dropping his briefcase before it had even closed behind him. He didn’t need to see that the light was on to know that he wasn’t alone in the apartment. With his heightened senses he could hear two heartbeats, two bodies breathing in the room with him.

“Why are you two here?” he asked, his tone flat and weary as he walked over to the couch and slumped down. He was tired, and just a little bit grumpy, and he had been hoping to rest, which was highly unlikely if Deadpool and Spider-man were waiting to ambush him as soon as he got home.

“Aww, what? Not happy to see us….er, I mean hear us, Horny?” Deapool laughed. Matt just sighed.

“Not if you’re going to tell me I have to put on the costume,” he replied.

“Hard day?” Peter asked, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing the side of Matt’s head as his hands caressed his arms, rubbing smooth circles into his skin. Matt hummed leaning his head back, giving Peter better access to lick at his ear.

“Want us to make it better?” Wade cooed, sinking to his knees, tracing his hands slowly over the bump of his knees to slide up his thighs. Peter smiled against his neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive skin there.

“You’re welcome to tr— ah!” Matt bit back a moan as Wade abruptly slid forward to mouth at his half hard cock through his work pants. Trust Wade to get straight to business.“Someone’s eager,” Peter laughed into his hairline, then “God that’s hot,” his voice rumbled as he gazed down at Wade licking and sucking Matt’s cock through his clothes.

Peter’s gentle roaming hands acted as a counterpoint to the hot, wet suction of Wades mouth, and Matt found his hips rising unconsciously to meet his eager mouth. Wade pulled back to fumble with the fly, unzipping it and pulling down both pants and boxers to expose Matt’s hard cock. Wade smiled, leaning forward to ghost his breath over the head, smirking as Matt gasped and raised a hand to push his head down.

Wade tilted his head at the last minute, his lips coming down on his hip instead, where he pressed a lingering kiss, his eyes locked on Peter as he swirled his tongue. “C’mon Wade, suck him,” Peter breathed, his hands moving to unbutton Matt’s shirt and trail down over his chest.

“Is that what you want Matt? Do you want me to put your cock in my mouth? ” Wade asked, smirking before licking his inner thigh, just inches away from where Matt most wanted his mouth. “Want me to suck you until you come down my throat?”

“Fuck, Wade. Just do it,” Matt replied, his breathing heavy. He bit his lip to keep from moaning as Wade licked up the length of him before sucking the head of his cock into his mouth. He took him all the way in, pausing only a second before he took him down into his throat.

Peter bit into the juncture between his neck and his shoulder, keeping his eyes fixed on Wade bobbing between his legs, finally ripping a moan from Matt’s lips. “Come over here,” Matt ordered. Peter clambered over the back of the couch in an instant, quickly leaning forward to kiss Matt messily. His body was at an awkward angle, but it didn’t matter when Matt bit his lip hard, causing Peter to let out a broken moan.

Peter pulled back after a minute, breathing heavily as he stumbled, limbs tangling together as he attempted to stand up. “Okay. Shit. I’ll be right back,” he muttered, practically running towards the bedroom, tripping over the coffee table on his way. Wade turned to laugh, his voice rough, letting Matt slip out of his mouth as he shouted “Hurry up Spidey, or we’ll finish without you!”

Turning back he sucked on Matt’s hipbone for a brief moment before taking his cock back in all the way. Matt moved his hand to cup Wade’s cheek, grateful for once for Wades, often destruction, but at the moment fucking delicious, single mindedness that he usually reserved for killing and Mexican food. Wade shifted so that the head of Matt’s dick was pressed against the inside of his cheek, so Matt could feel the bulge through the rough texture of Wade’s skin, and the stretch of his lips as he smirked around him. Matt huffed a laugh, stroking his cheek fondly, before Wade pulled back, leaning down to suck at his balls.

Sex with Wade was all impulse and chaos, something immeasurable and unpredictable. Sometimes it was surprisingly gentle and intense, only to suddenly switch tracks and become rough and dirty and hot as hell. Matt often wondered if having his sight would help him gain any insight into Wade’s twisting mind. If perhaps the expressions on his face held some visual cue, a map to help predict his next move. He highly doubted it. He was usually a greedy lover, but tonight he was being surprisingly selfless, sticking to pleasuring Matt instead of demanding to be touched, and Matt was struck for a moment by tenderness, appreciating the effort.

He heard Peter returning from the bedroom, as Wade pulled away once again to watch him approach, holding lube in one hand and unzipping his fly with the other. “Did you get lost or something? Seriously, what took ya so long?” Wade asked with a grin.

“Shut up Wade,” Peter shot back as he removed his t-shirt and flung it at his face. “You wound me,” Wade pouted, “This show better be worth the emotional damage I’ve suffered,” he added, flinging the shirt away. Peter ignored him and hopped up on the couch, handing the lube to Matt.

Wade pulled away, sitting back and removing his own pants and boxers to slowly jerk himself off as he watched Peter settle on his lap and lean forward to give Matt better access. When his fingers were coated with a generous amount, Matt dragged his hand down the cleft of Peter’s ass. He circled his hole lightly, causing Peter to push back needily, before slowly pushing one finger in. He fucked him open slowly, making him writhe on his lap, his hardness pressing into Matt’s thigh. Adding another finger and curling them, he brushed his prostate, making him jump with a startled gasp.

“That’s it Peter,” he said scissoring his fingers a few times before adding a third. Peter watched as Wade smirked, making a show of the way he was slowly stroking himself, brushing a thumb over the head of his cock and gasping slightly, while Peter panted on Matt’s lap. Between the way Wade was showing off, and the long slow slide of Matt’s fingers in him, Peter was falling apart, trying to choke back his moans and breathe through the feeling of slick fingers stretching him out.

“Faster Matt. C’mon. I want you inside me,” Peter whined. Matt obliged, his fingers twisting up into him going fast and deep, causing Peter to moan out a string of profanities. “Language young man!” Wade scolded in an unnaturally high voice. Peter just groaned, too lost in the sensations to snark back at him.

Pulling his fingers out, Matt gripped the base of his cock to line it up with Peter’s entrance as Peter sat back, pushing him all the way in slowly. “So good,” Matt breathes, hands wandering all over the younger man’s chest, brushing over a sensitive nipple. Peter was moaning continuously, riding Matt with increasing speed, taking him in as deep as possible. His breath hitched as Matt began thrusting up to meet him as his hips came down, and the older man could feel Peter shuddering through the hand he had on Peter’s hip.

“I bet he’s tight isn’t he? So needy. He’s absolutely desperate for your cock, aren’t you Pete?” Wade growled, leaning forward eagerly. Both Matt and Peter panted as Peter sped up, riding him faster and twisting his hips slightly on each downward thrust.

Wade rose, putting one foot up on the couch and leaning over Peter’s shoulder to press a filthy kiss against Matt’s lips, while resting one hand against Peter’s chest. He slid the hand down, lingering over his stomach before grabbing his dick as he sucked Matt’s tongue into his mouth.

Peter was making desperate whining sounds in the back of his throat, but it was Matt who came first, his shout muffled by Wade’s lips pressed into his. He rode out his orgasm, and continued thrusting lazily into Peter as he came down off his high.

“Oh God, Matt,” Peter sighed, before his hips stuttered and he made an absolutely wrecked sound as Wade moved back down to suck him into his mouth. “Fuck, Wade!” Peter shouted as he came hard in Wade’s mouth, his head thrown back as he shook on Matt’s lap.

Peter panted, rolling halfway off of Matt, resting his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes and cuddling up to the older man. “Hey, you two, don’t get comfy,” Wade whined, rutting desperately against Matt’s leg. Peter just groaned, burying his head in Matt’s chest and wrapping an arm around him.

“Seriously. Dudes. Don’t leave me hanging,” he continued, leaning back and gesturing impatiently to his crotch. Matt laughed feeling the couch shift as Peter finally leaned forward to muffle the Merc’s grumbling with a kiss.


End file.
